


Dance End

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [16]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Courtly Love, Courtship, Endings, F/M, Marriage, Relationship End, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Ilane ends her relationship with Baird.





	Dance End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Dance End

“I have to marry Piers, Baird,” Ilane informed him, forthright and unflinching as ever, when their last dance came to a close.


End file.
